Porqué el amor duele tanto?
by Regina Camui
Summary: Hinata relata algunos sucesos... peguntándose "¿Porqué el amor duele tanto?" - One-shot, Lemon


**Porque el amor duele tanto?**

...hoy es un día algo triste. El cielo está teñido de un gris un tanto nostálgico, poco a poco quiere despejarse y regalarnos la luz del sol…

Ha estado de esa forma durante tres días, se que pronto terminara, pero me ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas. Llovió.

Aquella lluvia me hizo decaer un poco, amo la lluvia, me hace recordar muchos momentos buenos y malos, me hace querer llorar por lo hermosa que es…

Quiero contar algo de mis pequeños sentimientos…empezare de esta forma:

Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, tengo 16 años, curso en el instituto Konoha, vivo con mi padre Hyuga Hiashi, mi hermana Hanabi y… mi primo Neji.

Hace algunos meses tuve un novio con quien me sentía muy bien, me trataba bien… sentía que al fin podría tener una relación duradera, jamás pude estar con alguien por mucho tiempo, me gustara o no, siempre que me enamoro todo termina de una manera dolorosa… pensaba que ya no sería de esa forma, que todo saldría bien, que al fin había encontrado a la persona correcta… pero no fue así.

Probablemente todos fueron ahuyentados por mi gran timidez… e intentado cambiar eso, poco a poco he cambiado, más sin embargo no demasiado y aun así no importa, no quiero cambiar mas… quiero que esa persona me quiera así como soy.

Uchiha Sasuke, mi última pareja, mi martirio… Todo iba a la perfección, jamás había experimentado algo como lo que experimente con el… fueron nuevas sensaciones, nuevas emociones, estaba feliz, mi vida al fin tenía sentido, al fin podría estar en paz, aunque no fuera demasiado larga, solo con que no terminara mal, estaba bien…

Llegue a pensar que tal vez… si no hubiera salido tan rápido a buscar a mi amiga Tenten, posiblemente no habría tenido que sufrir tanto… pero ahora pienso que fue lo mejor, no solo descubrí que estaba cometiendo un error, también pude hacer más fuerte, conseguí un valor que no tenía antes de que todo aquello pasara.

Caminaba tan rápido, creo que estaba trotando, cuando escuche mi nombre pronunciado por uno de mis tantos amores que no pudo ser… Naruto…

"-Escucha Sasuke… estás haciendo muy mal…no puedes estar jugando con alguien como Hinata, sabes cómo es, sabes lo frágil que ella es… la he visto, en verdad te quiere, cuando estuve con ella me conto algunas cosas por las que pasó, si ella se entera de que tu no sientes nada por ella, y que solo estas pasando el rato… no se que pasaría, terminaría de romperse su corazón-

-Cállate… a ti no te incumben mis problemas, yo hago lo que quiero, con quien quiero y cuando quiero-

-No me estoy incumbiendo en tus problemas, son los de ella… juega con quien quieras entonces, pero con ella no, yo no puedo hacer nada si sale herida, no soy quien… pero quiero tratar de que no pase, no quiero verla triste y después no poder hacer nada-

-Hmp… no pienso escucharte, haré lo que quiera… de hecho, pienso terminar con ella en dos días, desapareceré de su vista así como así… si es como dices, prefiero no verla llorar, eso me desespera-"

Aquellas palabras hicieron añicos mi corazón, inmediatamente sentí como si el mundo se fuera abajo, como si mis sueños fuesen destrozados en miles de pedazos frente a mis ojos… fui pisoteada. Había sido advertida en dos ocasiones de él… pero yo no quise escuchar, quise creerle solo a él… en esos momentos me di cuenta que si me advirtieron de él fue por algo…

Y en efecto, así como el dijo, ya no supe nada de él, se escondía, la verdad, no me dio por buscarlo, yo ya había escuchado todo, sabía que no se podría arreglar nada…

Fingí con todos que no me había afectado en lo más mínimo, cuando por dentro estaba muriendo.

Yo sola me levante, no sabía a quién contarle… ni a mis amigas puede decirles, pensaba en muchas palabras que sabia o pensaba me dirían, aun no sé si hice bien o mal…

Al caminar hacia mi casa después del instituto… en este día, vi a Sasuke al otro lado de la acera, con una cara despreocupada, platicando y riendo con uno de sus amigos. Cuando lo vi, sentí como mi estomago se comprimía, me sorprendió, entonces me di cuenta de que aun podría sentir algo por el… o tal vez fue solo remordimiento y pesar.

No me detuve, seguí mi camino, pensando en cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, todo se había convertido en algo tan pasado y distante que en algunas ocasiones parecía como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si toso hubiese sido un sueño, y aunque parecía hacerlo sido, no lo fue, y los recuerdos, aun parecidos a un sueño, era lo demasiado reales como para sentir mi gran cambio.

Le agradezco a Sasuke en muchas cosas, aunque me haya causado tanto dolor. Gracias a él pude experimentar algunos sentimientos nuevos, la sensación de estar segura de lo que hacía… la fuerza que gane al final, ya no soy tan ingenua como lo era antes y puedo defenderme.

Al estar relatado esto me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos… ahora me siento feliz, pero insegura.

Dejare de hablar de estas cosas sin sentido, de estas cosas que ya he tenido que olvidarlas hace mucho tiempo, ahora tengo algo más que contar, algo que no estaba segura de decir… pero que debo, tengo que desahogar estos sentimientos retenidos en mi pecho…

Al llegar del instituto solo vi a mi primo en la sala, él solo es un año mayor que yo, cuando entre a segundo él se cambio de instituto debido a unos problemas que tuvo con un compañero que intento acercarse a mí. El siempre me ha protegido y sabía que aquel sujeto no tenía buenas intenciones. En fin. Me dijo que mi padre y Hanabi habían ido a ver a un familiar enfermo, una tía, había sido tan repentino que no pudieron llamarme y avisarme, ni siquiera a él.

Me dispuse a hacerle algo de comer, debía de estar hambriento y agotado. Pero el dijo que no tenía hambre y que quería hablar conmigo…

"-De que quieres hablar, Neji-oniisan- Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, solo quería preguntarte si ya no has tenido ningún problema con algún tipo en el instituto-

-No te preocupes… todo está en calma-

-Bien… me alegra escuchar eso…se que te has cambiado y ya no necesitas mucho de mi protección, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti… después de lo que paso con Sasuke…-

-No te preocupes…-No tuve la seguridad suficiente para decir aquello… pero aun así lo dije, y en ese mismo instante mi corazón estallo, llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndome, siendo fuerte, el ver a Sasuke de nuevo termino por detonar todos mis sentimientos. Comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta, vi la cara preocupada de Neji al limpiarme…no podía dejar de llorar.

Sentí como mis pies ya no podían sostenerse por sí solos. Caí al suelo de rodillas, el se arrodillo a un lado de mi rodeándome con su brazo derecho.

-Hinata-sama…estas bien?- Me pregunto con mucha preocupación.

-Lo siento… lo siento… es solo que… hace unos momentos vi a Sasuke y recordé tantas cosas… no puedo olvidar por completo lo que me hizo… mi corazón ya no pudo contenerse cuando lo mencionaste… soy débil…aun sigo siento tan débil…Neji-oniisan-

No contento al instante, pues de inmediato me rodeo con sus brazos, con ese calor tan único que nunca había sentido hasta esos momentos… el ninguna vez me había abrazado, siempre lloraba, me reconfortaba pero no me abrazaba. Sentí como si estuviera protegida, porque lo estaba, el me protegía.

-…no llores mas…no sabes lo que me duele verte llorar…yo te protegeré, así que no tienes que llorar mas, yo estoy aquí…siempre estaré contigo…-

-…gracias…-Dije entre sollozos.

Se aparato un poco de mí. Me miró de una forma que nunca me había mirado, aunque me sentí incomoda, a la vez me sentía feliz. Limpio mis mejillas casi en forma de caricia, con lentitud, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Sus ojos llenos de una profundidad, en la cual me perdí, hicieron que mi corazón aumentara su ritmo.

Al darme cuenta nuestros ojos estaban entrecerrados y nuestras respiraciones chocaban… poco después sentí como sus labios rosaban con dulzura los míos con un poco de indecisión. Tomo algo de valor y me beso. Me beso con tanta ternura que sentía una adicción que nunca experimente cuando Sasuke me besaba.

Al terminar ese beso terminamos por darnos otro…y otro…y…otro. Sus labios se convirtieron en una necesidad, no podía dejarlos. Había olvidado por completo todo, absolutamente todo, solo me centraba en saborear aquellos tiernos labios que ni en mis sueños más locos me abría imaginado probar.

Casi no dábamos tiempo de que el otro tomara aire, esos besos suaves terminaron por convertirse en besos algo pasionales, algo desesperados. Al comenzar a besarnos deje de llorar, pero mis lagrimas brotaron de nuevo, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, era lagrimas de felicidad, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba feliz.

El calor en mi cuerpo había aumentado. Neji beso mi frente…mis mejillas, mi cuello.

Todo había tomado un camino un tanto peligroso…pero no le prestamos atención a eso.

Mi tía vivía a 7 horas de viaje en coche, ese día no regresarían mi padre y Hanabi, quizá el siguiente tampoco.

Terminamos por entrar en su habitación…

Era tan ordenado, todo estaba limpio e impecable, en su lugar, aunque solo lo vi de reojo, estaba más concentrada en disfrutar sus besos y caricias.

Logro que suspirara muchas veces… acaricie sus brazos fuertes, su espalda tan bien formada, su trabajado abdomen.

El sudor recorría todo nuestro cuerpo haciendo que este se pegara en las sabanas. Nunca imagine encontrarme en esa situación y menos con mi primo… pero eso no me preocupaba en lo mas mínimo. Solo quería sentirlo.

Muchas veces me susurro al oído un "te amo", que siempre que lo decía me causaba emoción.

Todo había tomado un color diferente…ahora era mas atrevido. Seguía teniendo algo de dulzura, nuestros sentimientos eran sinceros, pero el deseo se había apoderado de los dos transformándolo en algo tirando a lo pervertido. Nuestras lenguas terminaron por encontrarse miles de veces, sus manos tocaron todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo.

Ahora venia algo desconocido para ambos…

Con lentitud y cuidado introdujo su miembro dentro de mi… no pude evitar quejarme, era un dolor que nunca había experimentado. Sentí como atravesaba la pared de mi virginidad, mi mente estaba en blanco, no me importaba nada ni nadie, ni siquiera lo que nos llevo a estar en esa situación.

De nuevo dijo "te amo" y al mismo tiempo pude sentir como el dolor desaparecía y daba paso a una nueva sensación. Placer.

Comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de mí con lentitud, ya todo estaba a un nivel nuevo. Pronto aquel cuidadoso movimiento se torno a uno un tanto salvaje.

Conocí mas sentimientos nuevos, sensaciones… y aun faltaba una más.

Ambos llegamos al éxtasis al mismo tiempo. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas.

Nos abrazamos.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que no me dio tiempo de pensar.

Ambos compartimos el mismo sentimiento ahora, las mismas preguntas. ¿Qué pasara ahora? Estoy segura que me he enamorado de él, que lo necesito, necesito su calor, sus besos y caricias… pero… puede ser imposible.

Estoy desesperada, me duele tanto el pecho, quiero aprovechar los dos días que tenemos para los dos, solo para los dos y aprovechare las oportunidades que tengamos pero… ¿no podremos estar juntos nuca? Somos primos después de todo, no debemos…tal vez podemos, pero no debemos.

No sabemos que nos depara el futuro, no sabemos si podremos ser felices o si tendremos que separarnos… un amor prohibido… algo que pensaba solo existía en la ficción… pero ahora sé que es verdad.

Siento que moriré, mas no puedo hacerlo, si muero el me seguirá, si muere yo lo seguiré. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos locos son estos?

Quiero pensar que todo saldrá bien… pero no dejo de preocuparme… me pegunto…

_¿Por qué el amor duele tanto?_

_FIN_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Y aquí termina mi primer one-shot… que les digo, estaba inspirada.

Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon, bueno, no creo que lo sea, lo veo más como un lime ya que no es tan explicito, pude haberle puesto más cosas O_O, no sabía que era tan pervertida xD

Es solo que quería experimentar, espero les haya gustado, esta algo corto a comparación del tamaño de los capítulos de mis demás fics, pero no tenía mucho tiempo.

Si alguna de ustedes está leyendo alguno de mis fics, quiero disculparme por no poder actualizar, he tenido algunos inconvenientes y créanme que me siento mal por defraudarlas. De mis tres historias ya les he avanzado e intentare subirlas pronto.

Bueno, enserio espero les haya gustado el fic, acepto de todo, comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos xD

Me despido de ustedes mis lectoras, gracias por leer este fic y saben que las aprecio mucho n_n

Besos.


End file.
